Supressing Silence
by KeepItM
Summary: It is easy to silence the weak. Such clever words can be shut down. My life has been a cell, imprisioned by oblivion. To my dearest Serperior I wish I may be with you.
1. Chapter 1

***May have errors. I am sorry, I did't realise that I have forgot to upload some chapters, hopefully I have fixed it. I feel sorry for the previous readers who thought "this doesn't make sense", thats why I made a bonus chapter.***

 **Chapter 1: Light**

With each step without conflict my foot sunk into the crystal white snow. With each step I plead myself to push on as the strong unforgiving gales of wind thrashes against my face. I paced myself, heading towards whatever direction my senses tell me to. "One, two, one, two." I whisper to myself. It's never good to get lost in a forest during winter.

Soon, the storm gave its last breath before giving in, I was finally making some advancement. I picked up the speed and walked faster like my life depened on it. It did. Blinded by the snow I tripped over this abomination, I thought it was a log until I got a good stare. It was two serperiors. The mother frozen to solid ice while the father, dying. An Unholy sight. Underneath him was a snivy, their young. She was cold, weak, shivering and fragile like a snow flake. He slowly pulled out the snivy under him with his vine and lifted her towards me.

"…serrrrpp."

He drew his final breath then perished with the snow.

From that day on I named her Snow Flake.

I pulled of my bright red scarf tied on my neck and wrapped it around her then tucked her into my warm brown coat.

"…vy" Snow Flake groaned as I continued to walk towards the mountains ahead.

That day my fellow rangers found me stranded in the forest half dead, I was delivered back home safely along with Snow Flake.

I loved Snow Flake, I treated her like a child of my own. We would often play hide and seek together, tell stories and I always sing her a lullaby before bed time. "Ohh little Snow Flake, how majestic you are, you fall from above and enjoyed from afar…"

I wish I was still next to her because nothing else makes me happier than seeing her smile.

Where am I now? I'm in stuck in darkness and oblivion. Trapped in a land where dragons lie and no one can rescue me. I hear mumbles and echoes. I can't move, see or talk but I can feel and hear. My life is withering away slowly, second by second. Watching myself being theft of time and there is nothing I can do about it.

"Hello? Hello?!" I would often scream. Nothing was heard back.

This has been like this for years, stuck in this prison. Snow Flake has properly matured to a serperior by now. She is here every day to comfort me. Usually she would coil on top of me and lay there. I would listen to her gentle hissing and the rhythm of her heart.

"Ssserperior" Snow Flake whispers into my ears.

Squeezing my lungs I replied.

"T-thhaaann….k …..yo…..u."

To be honest, I don't even know if my words are an imagination.

She knows I like being companied.

When Snow Flake cries, I "watch" as the wistful tears flood down her ruby red eyes, down her white cheeks before splashing onto me. I try to twitch, give her a symbol that I'm okay expect I can't and I'm not okay.

Her tears hurt me more than bullets ripping through my body.

When she was a snivy she'd cried a lot. Once my ears picked up the distress I would pick her up and tell her. "It's okay, no matter what happens I'm always here for you." Then I would take her to my room and let her sleep in my bed.

Trying my best to re-activate the solid muscles, I gave an unnoticeable twitch before collapsing.

I wanted to give up but not even that is an option. Someone help me. Please.

I never had true parents and I don't want to wish the same for Snow Flake but it was too late. My parents death impacted on my life, I was left alone in this world with no one to care for me. The only relative I had left was my grandmother thus I was raised by her. I loved my grandmother, she was a nice person but old. She died of age the day before I found Snow Flake. Alcohol was my escape, I used it to drown my sorrows and pain. Once again I was left empty in this world all alone. Snow Flake was my saviour because for once in my life I felt I had a loving family and hope was still there. I promised myself that I'll never leave her, I will protect her from harm. I don't want her to have the same childhood that I've experienced.

When Snow Flake was young she enjoyed the summer outdoors so ever year I would take her to a special field in the national park. This field is called the great blaze because every summer bright red poppies and yellow daisies blossom though out the field. When the winds blow the flowers would ripple along with the wind, like fire. I would take Snow Flake here and watch her play with the dancing beautiflies.

"Snivy…snivy." she squealed while playing in the flowers.

I stare up into the blue sky as the sun sets and whispers to myself.

"Your daughter is safe with me, I hope you can rest in peace." I whispered to the sky.

Tears ran down my eyes before I fell onto my knees. I felt sorrow for Snow Flake's parents and mine, we're both strays.

Snow Flake came running though the flowers to me with a poppy in her hand, trying to cheer me up.

"Snivy…vy."

I kneeled down to her, wiping the tears off my face.

"Forward is the only way that the wind and snow blows." I sniffed while drawing a arrow on her palm with my finger.

Only the imagination and memories can tolerate me as I am still entombed.

This was the same field I walked on, this was the field who took Snow Flake's parents away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Duty**

I remembered I live in a town house, a few years back. Completely white, dark oak wood floors, double story, four bed rooms and a lovely green garden. I have no family because when I was three they all pasted away in a car accident. I can't remember anything because it all happened so quickly. First the flashing lights then came the sounds.

I was 19 the day that I found Snow Flake. I took her home and laid her down on a purple carpet next to a crackling fire, didn't take long before she woke up.

She started crying nothing can calm her rage. Suddenly a spark stroke my mind.

Food.

I wrapped Snow Flake back into the scarf. Tightly holding her against my chest I ran down the empty dark snowy streets. Hoping the local store would be open. Thank lord for my luck.

After buying this pokémon infant powder I sprinted back home and "completed" the mixture. It was a thick yellow porridge. I sat her down on the kitchen bench and scoped up a spoonful. Without hesitation Snow Flake quickly gulped it up. Every time when I feed her a bit she would stare at me with her sparkly red eyes and I'll smile back.

We created an unbreakable bond that night.

With a blink of an eye few years went past, Snow Flake developed a bad habit of "following me where ever I go." Maybe it was her natural instinct, I don't know but I do know that she follows me to work.

Either she'll glue herself to my leg or hide in my backpack. I didn't attempt to lock her inside the house because I know she will break the window to escape.

I work as a ranger at a national park and I only get to come home once a week. I can't remember anything except one fateful work shift, this memory is carved into my brain like a software.

I pulled over at the parking lot and hiked along the steep gravel road until I reached my office. It wasn't easy having a 20 kilogram snivy in my backpack. My office is a small wooden cabin, it also serves as an outpost. Every week I deliver food, medicine or water to the locals living on top of the North Mountains. It just happens to be today.

I stuffed all the supplies needed down my grey backpack, due to insufficient space I had to hold Snow Flake against my chest. Kicking open the front door I set off hiking toward the north village.

Later while walking up a steep hill I asked Snow Flake.

"What's your favourite colour (color)?"

She looked up at me and replied

"Gveen."

"Really? Well, green is my favourite too." I spoke in an interesting tone.

"Snow, who do you love the most?"

"Snivy…Vaddy."

Those little words melted my heart. I lifted her above my face and started spinning in circles and replied.

"I love you too, snow."

She made little screams of joy while we were pretending to fly then suddenly on the edge of my eye I saw something. A person. I stopped spinning and turned around to look.

He was a young tall fellow, black jeans, blue hoddie, purple ski mask and a wooden rifle.

Pointed directly at me.

I froze there, shocked.

"PUT YOUR HANDS UP! WHERE I COULD SEE'M!" He yelled aggressively at me.

Slowly, I lowered Snow Flake to the ground and lifted my hands.

"…Snivy?" Snow Flake asked curiously.

"Just hold onto my leg." I whispered.

"Throw me your backpack." He demanded.

Carefully I unstrapped the backpack and threw it in front of him.

Still pointing the gun at me he swiftly dragged the bag towards "his side."

"Now, give me the snivy."

"Never." I responded courageously

"Give. Me. The snivy." He asked again aggressively

I gave him a stare and replied. "You'll be taking her away. From my cold dead corpse."

"NOW! OR I"LL KILL BOTH OF YOU!" He threatened me with his gun.

Swiftly I grabbed Snow Flake, hugging her tightly as I turned by back towards him. I closed my eyes bracing myself for the bullet but nothing came. Cautiously I turned by head around to look. He was gone without a trace, with my backpack.

I dropped on the floor leaning against a tree with Snow Flake on my lap.

Breathing heavily I asked her if she's okay. She replied back with a simple nod. I reached down into my pocket and pulled out a radio.

"J-j-Johnson? Do you copy?" I said in shock.

"Yeh, I'm listening."

"I, I think I just got robbed."

"…Is this a joke?"

"NO JOHNSON IT ISN'T" I yelled into the radio.

"Well I can tell ya that he is a really unprofessional thief, I was expecting that you'd been kidnapped." He replied in a mannerly way.

"I…hate you Johnson."

"Yep and I hate you too."

"Snivy." Snow Flake squeaked randomly

"Is-Is that Snow Flake?" He asked

I sighed

"Yes, it's Snow Flake."

"I told you many times man, don't take her while you're on duty."

"Does it look like I have another option?!"

"Well…you could leave her with me at main office."

"Yeah, I'm toooootaly going to leave her with you. I had to take her to the Pokémon centre after she ate a hundred dollar bill."

"Okay, look, I'm sorry… what was robbed from you."

"The supplies mate, I won't be getting anymore until next week."

"Umm, don't worry. I'll dig up some pair supplies, my Pidgeot will deliver them."

"Ha, now you're asking you your girlfriend to help you."

"HEY! I told you it was an accident, I was...ach! Look, I'll report this problem to the police. You can take the day off."

"Okay I guess, over and out."

I pulled myself up and ran back to the cabin, didn't return until later that afternoon.

Once again I kicked the door open and turned on the electric kettle. Soon the water boiled, I looked towards Snow Flake and asked.

"You want some tea?"

"Snivy." She approved.

I paced the tea bag into a green mug and filled it up with boiling water and handed to her.

"Be careful, it's still hot."

I sat next Snow Flake, turning my head I looked up at the ceiling thinking about what happened today. There must be a reason why that young man was doing this. Slowly I day dreamed away, thinking.

"Snivy, snivy." Her voice came from a distance.

I snapped awake.

"You okay?"

I swang myself off the couch and walker towards her direction. Apparently she has found a saxophone. Snow Flake pointed at the saxophone asking me to play it. When I was in primary school I used to play in the school's jazz band, they were a good band because I usually get to do all the solos. My saxophone skills were unbeatable, these skills kept me in this band until I graduated from year 6.

I picked up the shiny brass instrument and raised to towards my mouth. Just as I was taking a breath in my phone rang. Frustratingly I answered the phone.

"Hello?" I spoke into the phone

"G'day mate its Johnson here."

"Hey John, you need anything?"

"It's about that robbery earlier today, I contacted the local police department."

"What did they say?"

"It's something much bigger than a simple robbery, meet me at my office. By the way bring Snow Flake along."

Opening the door Snow Flake used her vines to latch onto my neck, riding me like a horse. I walked outside closing the wooden door behind me. Jogging away along the gravel road toward Johnson's office. Later, I found myself knocking on John's door.

Johnson is a real man, maybe around ~30 years old. Black short hair, small nose and a forever lasting smile. He has been working as a ranger for 10 years now. I'm not a fit person but I do know John is, he at least goes for a 10km run every morning no matter if it's raining or snowing.

He has a relationship with his Pidgeot (Lorinda) that he doesn't want me to know. Well to bad for Mr. John because I figured it out the hard way. One night I was delivering some files to Johnson's office (cabin). When I walked up to the door I realised that it was unlocked. I walked inside slowly, my ears picked up some "strange" noises coming from the bedroom. The bedroom door was wide open, I walked up to it and leaned over to get a peek. Thinking about this gives me chills down my spine. Johnson had Lorinda pinned down against the bed. He had member deep inside her clit. They kissed then John started thrusting furiously away.

"P-Pidg….*pant* pidg…." She moaned loudly.

Either it was heat season for Lorinda or Johnson was half drunk maybe both, I don't know. It took 10 minutes of this non-stop trusting action before they noticed me frozen against the door. Johnson taught me a lesson on how to "knock" that night.

Johnson opened the door.

"Please come in, take a seat."

I walked to his brown couch and sat down.

"The person who robbed you today morning was part of a psychopathic criminal organisation. You were lucky that they didn't kill you." He said leaning against his arm chair.

"So…you made me come all the way to your office to tell me this."

"Not exactly. The criminal organisation is using the "cover" of the forest to hide their stash, drugs, guns you name it and they got it. The police didn't want us to know about this but someone spilled the beans."

*Authors note: Don't do drugs or smoke.*

"Johnson what are you leading too?"

"There is an operation conducting tonight. The objective is to intercept a convoy. You have been hired as a driver, all you need to do is deliver the squad to a location."

I sat there in shock.

"Why can't you go, John?" I asked curiously.

"I can't go because I don't know how to shoot a gun, not saying that it is necessary for this operation but the police they wanted someone that can defend themselves."

"Well, I don't have a car and nor do I have a gun and ammo."

"Don't worry, I came prepared." Exclaimed Johnson.

"You can borrow my Field rover 4 x 4, the rifle and ammo I borrowed from Eric is under the couch that you're sitting on.

I lowered my head to the floor and pulled out the bolt action rifle.

"Here are the keys, the squad is already waiting for you. They're are outside." He said while placing them on his desk.

"It's going to be dangerous. Do you want me to look after snow or you want to take her along with you?"

I froze there thinking about the decision.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Punishment**

I kneeled in front of Snow Flake, using my hand I pat Snow Flake's head.

"Snow." I gulped.

"I love you and I'll always will be there for you but tonight I can't."

"s…nivy?" She asked curiously.

"Snow, daddy is going to do some "special" work and I think Mr. Johnson would be better off looking after you."

Snow Flake's eyes started to tear up.

"Don't worry. I promise on John's life I would return soon."

John gave me his "wtf" face. So I gave him my death stare.

"VYYYYYY." Snow explode in tears.

I hugged her tightly while rubbing her back to comfort her. As much as I want to stay with her, tonight isn't an option.

"I'm sorry but remember this, the only way that the wind and snow blows is forward." I said as I kissed her on the forehead.

Soon, Snow Flake stopped crying.

Johnson got up from his chair and handed me the keys.

"Good luck mate." He offered with a smile.

I got up on my feet and walked towards the door.

"Stay safe! Either the thugs will kill you or I will kill you if my car doesn't come back in one piece!" He declared while I was walking out the door.

The squad consists of 3 people (not including me) Roger, Huston and Darwin. Tonight's objective is to intercept a small convoy that is trafficking supplies to the main base. If successful, the food, water or whatever is in there will be cut off from the thugs. This will all be done with lethal weapons.

Without a word I hoped into the car with the squad of 3 and drove off towards the mountains. Soon the blazing sun was put to rest, thoughts where rushing though my head. Why did I come? I keep on thinking to myself. While I was busy driving, Roger leaned towards my seat and snatched the rifle off me. He looked at my pocket and pulled out the small container of ammo.

"When life gives you lemons…" He said while loading a magazine for me.

"You pick them up and eat it like a man."

I wasn't sure if he was trying to give me a sign of danger, hope not.

I didn't understand why I have to come with them "this close" to the objective but I didn't have a choice. I'm not going to wait in the car for hours. They did try negotiating with the criminal group. The negotiator was shot on sight.

We climbed around an hour before stopping at our destination. By now the moon has fully risen, we're covered by the shadows. The ambush location is next to a dirt road, the squad was hiding in separate bushes waiting for the trucks arrival. I hid on top of a hill overlooking the road, don't want to get in the action. Hours went by and I dozed off, my slumber was awakened by the sound of roaring engines. We had no idea what we are up against.

There were two jeeps escorting the truck, around eight people in total. I laid on top of the hill watching the convoy. Bang! Loud gunshots came from the road and echoed through the mountains. The sound left my ears ringing. Both teams engaged, loud gunshots and screams. I watched my "team" hunted and slaughtered their prey, until they became the prey.

Huston and Darwin were using the truck for cover. Using hand signs they tried to encourage Roger to move up to their position. He made a run for it. Running as fast as he could he made a leap but they got a good shot on him. A shotgun blast was fired and ripped across his head. He was diagnosed with headless symptom. Rogers body fell to the ground, blood was spilt everywhere.

"Man down!" A voice rippled through the forest.

I felt hopeless, useless but then I realized I had a rifle hanging off my back begging to be used. Hesitation not, I whipped out the rifle and looked down the scope with finger on the trigger.

"Go to hell, stupid wankers!" I yelled as I pulled the trigger.

A direct hit.

Pulled the lever back for another shot.

I had the chance to fire again but suddenly everyone turned their fire against me like I was the only threat. I was. Huston's body was pulverised and Darwin's dead body was left on the ground with one arm missing. Those thugs started to push up on me. I ducked behind a tree for some cover and returned fire. Each shot I fired someone would drop, although there were suppose to be eight of them there was defiantly more. The bullets whizzed past my face like streaks of light. I looked up at the sparkly night sky and whispered to myself.

"Death is unavoidable, you gotta make the most out of life."

I fired some more rounds down the hill. While I was distracted, a person jumped in front of me and pulled the trigger. He missed and I returned the favour. I ducked back into cover gasping, looked at my right shoulder. Guessed he didn't miss after all, still attached to my body but dangling on some skin and muscle. I ignored the pain and urged myself to push on for Snow Flake, for my snivy. Pain engulfed me, I lifted my rifle and started taking blind shots down the hill. Two stray bullets teared though my cover and penetrated right into my hip and my chest. The greatest sting I ever felt. It guaranteed my rest because my body refused to move. I fell onto my knees before plummeting to the ground.

Those thugs moved up for the kill but then I heard more voices, gunshots and screams. It was reinforcements coming to my rescue. My eyes closed to accept my fate. Out of the bushes I heard a familiar voice. Snow Flake. She came running on her short white legs and tightly hugged my neck. Her tears pouring out.

"s…ssss….ii..vey…" She stuttered out of her tears.

I opened my eyes and lifted my arm to wipe her tears off. My last breath was fading, squizzing my I gave my last words.

"People come into your life for a reason, either you'll learn from them or they learn from you…. When they leave, they close a door. It's up to you to open a new one. The only way the wind and snow blows is forward…. I love you snow, I really do…"

I gave a faint smile than perished.

I could have skipped that work shift. I could have denied Johnson. I could not have fucking took this job in the first place. I could have had freedom but no. I'm stuck in coma. Stuck in this fucking bed! In this stupid hospital!

I want to cry but I can't. I can't.

As a park ranger I promised to care for the wildlife, I'm not sure if I done my job correctly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Change**

Sometimes I wish that Snow Flake would strangle me to death, it would be a blessing. I don't want her to 'experience my pain'.

My body lays in a bed, my soul lays on a floor in darkness. I have tried exploring and escaping this oblivion before but everywhere is the same. May as well try again. I walked around, not giving my hopes up. Instead of finding nothing I found a misplaced door. It simply stood there with its dark red planks and a brass handle. I opened the door and found myself in paradise. I never felt more aalive. There was a grassy hill facing towards the glistering blue ocean and a bench under a tree. I walked though the door to get a better view of my surroundings. Why was this here? Then I noticed there was a servine sitting on that bench.

I raised my voice asked.

"Snow? Is that you?"

The servine turned his head towards my direction and replied.

"Are you referring to someone else? Cus I'm green."

I was shocked by his reply.

"You can speak English?!"

"And? What… You never heard of language before?"

"B-but, you're a servine."

"Yes I am, and you are a human."

I never heard a Pokemon speak English before, guess you learn something new everyday.

"Come here, sit down next to me." He greeted with his vine.

I cautiously walked up the hill making sure there wasn't any danger.

"Don't worry, I don't bite." He laughed as I sat down next to him.

I took a good stare at him. Gold and green patterns on his skin and ferns growing on his back.

"Hi, my name is Matthew." He offer a hand shake with his vine.

I shook his vine and replied.

"Nice to meet you. Where am I?"

"That I cannot tell you but I can tell you that you're here with me."

"Is-is this a dream? Are you real?"

I reach my hand out to touch Matthew's head.

"Yes I am real." He objected as he whips my hand off his face.

I tried to start a conversation to make things less awkward. I'm talking to a Pokemon!

"Do you have any loved ones, family or girlfriend?" I questioned Matthew.

I bit myself on the lip for saying that. Great first impression, totally doesn't make me look like a paedophile.

"Yeah, I do. Her name is Natily. We're going to have a first egg in a few short weeks."

Just roll with it.

"Congratulations man but shouldn't you be…you know, taking care of her."

"I-I just have some things in my mind that I need to think though. My child will be here very soon and so will winter. I'm not sure whether I should travel to the north where it's warmer (southern hemisphere) but Natilys condition isn't…good."

"I agree, not a good idea to travel long distances while she's pregnant."

There was an awkward silence, we both looked off into the crystal blue ocean.

"Well…how'd you guys meet?" I asked out of curiosity.

"We met when we were snivys. I heard a scream in a forest one day and apparently it was Natily. She was being harassed by a mightyena so I took a stand for her. I did win the battle but I lost an arm."

I leaned over to his right to find his arm but all I saw was a white patch and a stud.

"When you give the world something the world will give something back. In this case, love was my award." He lectured me.

"Besides, I won't need an arm once I'm a serperior."

"Enough questions, my turn. Tell me about yourself." Matthew questioned.

"Umm...I work as a national park ranger. My mother and father died in a car accident when I was three and I was raised by my grandmother. She died of age. I have a daughter called Snow Flake, she was a snivy last time I was her..."

"You're lucky, I didn't even know who my father is. He ditched my mother as soon as I was born. That Bastard." Matthew interrupted me.

"So...did you adopt her?"

"Technically yes, I found next to her dead parents in the snow."

"Mmm pretty dark." He added as his head turned to look at me.

I looked at him as well, my eyes caught onto something. There was a small blue line on his neck, barely noticeable.

"What's that blue line on your neck?" I noted.

"Oh. That. It's a birth mark. A very strange birth mark."

He was still looking at me so I turned my head to show a sign of unintrest.

"Does this recall anything to you?" Matthew hinted.

"Yes, what? Go on."

"Show no mercy."

Those words zapped me. When I was in grade six I loved playing the saxophone and every morning I would go for school band rehearsals. My grandmother lived across a large local park and during evening after school I would have to work though there to get home. Every evening there would be trouble waiting for me on that path because of my enemies. These 3 older kids formed a group, I was generally their target.

"Hey! Book smart. You 'cam' back from your wanking rehearsal."

I ignored them and continued walking.

"You little dib shit. Think you're better than us?!"

"Would you piss off for once, it's been 3 weeks for fuck sake." I threatened them.

"Look at this cunt, treating himself like a god. Time to teach him some respect."

They walked up to me.

"Give me your saxophone."

I placed my bag down and unzipped it. I assembled the shiny brass instrument before handing it to him.

"Isn't she a beauty…to bad it's mine now."

"Give it back." I demanded.

"What? You're going to tell on us or run home to your mother, oh wait she's dead!" They taunted.

"This will be your final warning, give it back or else." I shouted.

"Or else what. You can't do shit."

I stared into their eyes.

One swift move I though two quick strikes to the groin, leaving two of them on their knees holding onto their sacks. The third kid was now engaged as he rises his first protecting his face. I snatched the saxophone off the ground and swung it against his jaw, shattering a few keys in the process. I walked up to the leader, the one took my instrument. He was still on his knees groaning in pain. I dropped the saxophone on the ground and grabbed him by the collar as I lowered myself.

"My kindnesses was taken for weakness. Not anymore. I show no mercy."

I pushed him into the ground, laying on his back before I sat on his chest. My fists starting swinging uncontrollably away at his face, I didn't stop until my knuckles where purple and his face was red.

"From now on you will obey me whenever you see me and you must refer me as lord. Do I make myself clear?"

They all groaned yes.

I wouldn't have the courage to fight if it wasn't for neighbour Alexander. Every weekend I would follow Alex to the gym and practise martial arts with his lucario. I didn't have many friends and I consider training, fun. Alex's lucario is called Zeus and overtime we became friends. The training I do usually evolves sparing, one on one combat and as a human I did pretty well. At the end of the day I would be pretty beaten up but I do know Zeus didn't mean to hurt me.

"How do you know that?" I asked Matthew.

"What you see is what you have experienced." He replied.

"B-but I never seen you! I never even meet you before!"

"You have…"

"What?"

"You have seen me twice in your lifetime."

I froze there with my mouth open.

"I-I don't r-remember."

"Don't worry. Everything will…snap back." Matthew laughed while shaking his head.

Something stroke my mind, I suppose to be in oblivion but instead I'm in his virtual reality world. It's not right, not that I'm complaining.

I stared at him and asked.

"Why am I here?"

Matthew sat there looking off to the ocean, ignoring me.

I asked again.

"Matthew, why am I here? I was in coma then I found this door leading to this place."

"You are still in coma..." He replied.

He took a deep breath in and sighed.

"You gave the world something, you gave it your freedom. It's time you take it back."

Matthew stood up and walked in front of me. He unravelled his vines and coiled it around my chest.

"What are you doing?"

No reply.

Suddenly the vines tightened. I was being crushed.

"Let me go! YOU MONST…ER!"

The air in my lungs where being realised like a balloon.

"Sorry but I have to do this." He gulped with his eyes closed.

"We'll meet again, I promise. I'll enjoy this moment."

Crunch! My rib cage shattered under the pressure.

"AHHHH…..!" I yelled.

My body stopped responding so I closed my eyes hoping this isn't the end of the line..

I opened my eyes. Darkness wasn't there anymore. Everything was a blur except it all made sense like learning a new language. I understood vision, movement, hearing and speech. The brain was once again turned on after a reset. I sat myself up leaning against a hard pillow and shook my head a bit with my eyes closed. The blurriness was still here, I opened my eyes trying to get them to focus.

"Come on, focus." I spoke to myself as I shake my head again.

My vision had turned on and the first site I was greeted with was a relatively large green snake.

"S-serperior?" She hissed.

"Snow? Snow it's you!"

My arms leaped around her body.

"I never thought I would see you again…" I sobbed in tears.

"I-I missed y-you so much…I love you."

Snow Flake bought her head down and licked me on the forehead, I guess she's hugging me back since they don't have arms.

"serperior…serrrperrri.."

I let go of her body and bought my hands up to her cheeks.

"You still have the cutest face jut like when you were a snivy."

She gave me a smile as her face lit up pink, blushing. Her snake body slithered against me bringing her face close to my nose lowering inch by inch but she didn't stop there. Snow kept going until I can feel her breathing. She opened her lips reaching out for something, it was getting closer and closer to mine. I sat there not knowing what to expect or what to do.

Doctors and nurses came rushing though the door expecting my body's condition. They crashed the reunion with snow and I. Then out of the hall way I heard a familiar voice.

"Holy shit! Is he actually awake?"

"Please tell me it's not Johnson." I whispered to Snow Flake.

She nodded then slithered of the bed and out of the room.

"Great, just great." I thought to myself.

"Well old buddy, we meet again." Johnson greeted as he walked into the room with Lorinda.

"Fuck you John."

"The first thing you say when we meet after four years, nice manners."

"Look, I know your still mad about that night but things haven't got any better for me."

"John I'm not mad. I'm furious! You made me do your dirty work and I have to suffer the consequences."

"You saved many lives by eliminating those criminals."

"Save lives?! Yeah like how many lives I've saved after shooting a bunch of thugs and watch my squad die."

"Not everything is about you. I had to take the responsibility so raise snow to an adult while you where in dreams."

I sighed.

"Tell me what I've missed."

"They had to remove 6 cartridges from your shoulder, one from your lungs and another in your pelvis. The surgeons had to screw in some metal plates and bots to fix your elbow. Your insurance has covered most of the costs. I'm quite surprised that you have 1.6 billion dollars in your bank when you have a low paying job."

"When my relatives died all their assets have been transferred to me. My father owns a technology company called Element Link Corporations. I may be the CEO of a large company but I choose to take 'this job' because I believe I haven't experienced the bitterness of reality. With all this money I still choose to live a simple life, I don't want to spoil myself."

"…you didn't put that on your resume."

"Anything else I've missed?"

"I t's snow first heat season, I tried to get her a mate at the Pokemon centre but she came out empty handed. She has grow somewhat of a fetish of…well…you. Actually the better definition would be lust, for you."

"Oh. That's…very strange. Thanks for taking care of her."

"Don't worry, that isn't you biggest problems ."

"Try getting up." John added with his hands on his hips.

I lifted my feet out of the blankets and landed it on the floor.

"Ouch!" I screamed.

"You okay?" Johnson asked.

"Yeah. I think I pulled a muscle."

"…By lifting your leg."

"Hey. Like you said, fours years mate. That means I haven't moved in a long time."

John was left speechless.

"That's kinda sad pulling a muscle while trying to get up. By the way there are some casual clothes on the bathroom table if you wanna get changed."

I stood up on my feet and started to steps.

"What's the time?" I asked John as I was walking in circles.

"18th of December half past six." He replied as he looked at his watch.

"Wait, so there is a week until Christmas."

"Yes, consider yourself as a Christmas miracle."

Just as John finished his sentence Snow slithered in.

"It's getting late, I will be heading home. By the way you're getting hospitalised for five days, doctor said so, they will monitoring you. Spend some time with Snow Flake.

"Okay see ya." I waved goodbye.

"If you ever need anything give me a call." He muttered as he stumbled away.

My legs were semi awake, I walked into the bathroom to get changed. My pale hands, feet and face, what happens when you don't get enough sun. As I walked out I found snow waiting outside the bathroom door.

"I'm sorry that I've been away for many years but I'll make it up to you." I apologised as I scratched my head."

"Serrperior." She replied as she hugged me tightly with her vines.

"I'm glad to be back with you…and no I'm not going to kill John to make it up. That no going to help anyone."

I can't believe she would wait 4 years for me. Hopes doesn't fade away, it strengthens through sorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Chase**

Stairs. I hate stairs. Those little buggers forcing people to walk on top of them. I could of taken the elevator to get to the ground floor of the hospital but no. I took the stairs. It was the last day before I was realised back into the urban environment, back to my home. The steps caused me trouble because of my dead leg, it also made me tired and fatigue.

"Snow may you please help me a little." I panted.

She latched her vines around my chest and guided me.

"Thanks."

"Serperior." She replied with a smile.

Not long after our adventure down the steps we arrived at the hospital garden. I sat myself on bench facing towards a pond, not long Snow Flake joined me. She coiled her soft green body around me entirely with her face looking into my eyes. I sometimes admit that snow looks beautiful. Her curved slim body, ice white cheeks glistering in the sun. The ruby red eyes perfectly alined with me and her cute green'n gold ears. She was an angel, she sings at my darkest times. Her voice fills a gap in my heart, my bright red scarf keeps her soul in place.

"Hey, snow. When I was away did Mr. Johnson treat you well?."

She nodded yes as a reply.

"Did you make any new friends while I was away?"

"serperior…" Snow answered as she nodded her head.

"Cool. Is it a he."

She shock her head.

"Okay so it's a she. Maybe I should meet her one day."

I looked off into the distance, watched the blazing sun being put to rest.

"You know…you're an adult now. Do you have a…special someone yet?"

She blushed a little as she turns her head to hide it.

"Well come on. It's okay, I won't judge you."

Snow Flake hesitated before she leaned her head close to me, if she was about to whisper a secret. She leaned inch by inch closer to me with her cheeks blazing more red with every centimetre. I was worried, snow usually wouldn't bring her head up this close to someone else unless…she was going to eat her prey. My eyes swung shut, hoping my own daughter doesn't betray me.

"I only asked a question." I thought.

"Why would she eat me over a question!"

"Calm down mate. At least your not getting crushed, instead your going to die slowly in a snakes digestive system. Shut up brain!"

I can feel Snow Flakes forehead pressing against mine. My thoughts came rushing out what possibly could happen next, I braced myself for the worst. One swift move she harshly kissed me. Full on the lips. I gasped as my eyes widened. Her snake tongue explored every inch of my mouth. She wanted it to be real, the real love but I couldn't join her fantasy world. Snow held that position, hoping with time my feelings will come around onto her. I didn't, all I've experienced was bitterness and awkwardness. She lifted her head away, waiting for my reaction.

I was utterly speechless.

"I-I-I...snow."

"Serperior…" She asked with her face bright red.

I sat there. Frozen.

My mouth gradually opened.

"Snow…as much as I love you. I am always your father and you are always my daughter. I can't accept this, it's-it's not…right… What the hell were you thinking?! If you did this to another trainer, they would've abandoned you."

She looked away from me in shame and untangled herself. She tried to hide her tears as sadness overwhelmed her. Then she slithered away, before bursting into tears.

I sighed.

"Look what you've done. She only wanted to tell you her feelings." I thought.

I turned around while keeping myself a-seated to apologise but she was gone without a trace. My eyes searched around for her but instead I found Johnson, frozen.

"What the fuck bro?! You just…broke her." Johnson observed.

"Yeh, no shit. What are you doing here?" I questioned.

"I was going to stay here for a night so I can help you prepare for tomorrow."

"Thanks for your offer but no. You seem like a stalker, just letting you know."

"I'm here no matter you like it or not. Thanks to you, I have now a new problem to solve. To fix this relationship between you two."

"And how do you expect me to have intercourse with my own daughter."

"She is not your daughter! She is Snow Flake! The same snivy that you found in that field many years ago! She is stronger than iron and her resilience is smooth as paper. But she has a fragile heart. You shattered it." Johnson yelled.

"I-I…don't want it to end this way. I can't accept certain things."

"She waited 4 years for you. Four fucking years! This is how you reply to her actions. Snow loved you. She would spend the rest of her days with you."

"I don't want to spend my days with a Pokemon! She is not a human!"

"You don't, you just have to accept that she is in your life. You have been blessed with a gift. She has done many things for and its time you return that favour."

There was a awkward silence.

"…thanks. I still hate you though." I finished with a smile.

"And I hate you too." Johnson replied, smiling back.

"Since you don't want me here today I'll leave it with you. I'll still be here for tomorrow though. Good luck." Johnson cheered as he walked away.

My body was still exhausted and tired, this fatigue isn't going away. I struggled to get off my seat, still panting and walked back into the hospital to apologise to snow. I searched everywhere for Snow Flake but she was no where to be found. Soon the moon took its toll as it rises up into the sky, so I gave up the search.

I laid there in my bed staring out of my window, off to the distance.

"I don't want to be that guy right now." I thought.

Snow Flake probably took my words hard but I never meant to hurt her. I looked down at the garden that we sat that afternoon and something caught my eye. It's was snow sitting on that bench looking off into the majestical moon. My legs sprung awake, I was running down the hall ways and stairs like a marathon runner. I slammed open the door leading to the garden and arrived in front of that bench.

"Snow…I-I…" I panted.

She slithered off the bench and into my arms.

"Serperior…" She apologised in tears.

My words did pack a punch, snow took it very seriously.

"Snow. I should be the one who should apologise."

"Serperi…or?" She muttered out of her tears.

"Look, I've been a real douche to you. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I deserved my coma but you didn't deserve the wait. I-I…love you."

Every word can bring a smile but it can also bring chaos. We embraced each other in tears.

"I'll never leave you again." I finished.

As soon as I finished my sentence I realised I only had my boxers and a tank top on. I blushed in embracement but snow didn't mind, she was glad I was here with her. Alone. I looked off into the crystal clear pond and an idea suddenly sprang alive.

"Snow. Do you want to go midnight swimming?"

"Serperior?" She asked while wiping her tears away with her vine.

Without hesitation I ripped my top off and jumped into the pond.

"Come on. Don't leave me hanging. You won't drown I've got you."

Slowly snow slithered into the shallows areas of the pond.

"Hey snow. Dodge this!"

I splashed water onto her face. As revenge she used her tail and splashed water on me. The water knocked me off my feet making me tumble backwards

"Serperior, Serperior." She giggled in joy.

After a while we both got tired and we sat in the water looking off to the moon.

I looked snow and she looked back. Her ruby red eyes ignites her face in the dark.

"Snow?"

"Serperior?" She replied.

"I know I've been a terrible father and I promise to make up the four years…"

"I have been saving a gift for you for a long time. I think nows the best time to…give it to you."

I got on my feet and pressed my body against hers. We were so close that I can feel her soft warm body and hear the singing of her gentle exhaling breath. I inched closer until our eyes were perfectly alined. I ran my hand up her body leaving a trail of water dripping in its path. I bought my hands to cup her cheeks. Snow gave a smile and closed her eyes waiting for my arrival. In one swift move in leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss. We moved our lip in unison, embracing this moment. It was a short but lovely.

"After all…the only way that the wind and snow blows is forward. It's getting cold, let's go back inside."

"Serperior." She agreed.

Snow helped me with the stairs and I helped her dry off.

"Remember when you where a snivy? It was much easier cleaning you back then." I laughed as I wiped her off with a towel.

I hopped in my bed, dressed in pyjamas. Snow joined me. We laid there drifting off into dreams.

"I love you."

I hugged her tightly and closed my eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Photographs**

"Thanks for the ride." I thanked Johnson.

"No problems. I'll be on duty on christmas so don't expect me to be available."

"Okay then, see ya." I waved as he drove off.

After so long I was finally back. Home sweet home. I walked through the thin layer of snow piled in front of the gate and headed towards the front door. The old double story house was still in good condition even without maintenance. I unlocked the door. Everything was exactly the same, the white sofa, book shelf and the tables expect they where all dusty.

"…welcome home…"

Snow and I looked at each other.

"Damit. I'll have to start cleaning." I whined.

I equipped my self with cleaning gear and started working away. While mopping the floor Snow Flake snuck upstairs.

THUMP!

"Snow? You okay?" I yelled up the stair chase.

"Serrrrrr…." She groaned.

I ditched the mop and sprinted up the stairs. Apparently, the book shelf fell on her.

"You should be carful. Who know what else can fall on you." I lectured as I pulled her out of the pile of books.

Snow sat herself up. She lifted her vine and handed me a frame. It's was a photograph of her, when she was a snivy.

"Snow…we've come a long way, I still can remember how cute you used to be."

"Serperior." She smiled.

"Thank you for still being with me."

She helped me get through many of my toughest times. I need to make it up for me.

Snow was covered in dust from the books, it's make her look grey. I tried to dust her off but it was no use, washing it off was the only option.

"Sss….CHUUU." She sneezed.

"I'll help you wash it off after when I've finished cleaning. Shouldn't take long. Go keep yourself entertained for a while."

I don't mind cleaning, in fact I don't really mind anything. I can get beaten up twice a day and no one would hear me complaining. Hygiene is an important part of me and I take it seriously. I dropped the mop on the floor and started dusting the shelves. Trophies, action figures don't care about them, just dust them. While I was on my spree a framed picture latched onto my eye. It was a family photo, my family photo. The memories still haunts me, only my loved ones die when I understood their values.

I froze. They meant a lot to me and I hardly even know them.

I stopped whatever I was doing and stared into my mothers eyes. My parents where my guardians but they left me in this world. Not even a trace. Why am I alive? Why didn't I die in the car crash? Why can't I have the blessing of death? It's like my life was planned out, like I was destined to do something.

"…mother, father, gran. I-I'm sorry."

"I want…to be with you but I can't. I want to tell how much I've missed you but a world is separated us. You guys left me in this world, alone. I stayed strong. Through the darkest nights or the strongest storms, I'll push on."

"Merry…Christmas" I finished as I placed the picture back on the shelf.

To live means death. To live means respect. Life is not only to die but is to respect other life.

I resumed my cleaning with a bitter taste.

Later that afternoon I finished with all the chores.

"Phew. All done…expect for one thing."

"Snow? Where are you? Time for your shower!"

"Serperior…" She voice echoed through the stair way."

I traced her voice, leading upstairs. She was in the bath tub trying to clean herself.

"You need a helping hand?" I asked.

"Ser…perior." She hesitated.

"No need to worry, I have all the time in the world."

I rolled up my sleeves and picked up a small towel, soon I started rubbing away.

"You know snow, when you where younger you where much more easier to clean."

She smiled a bit

"All I had to do was pop you in the sink and polish your little leaf."

I wiped down her upper and lower back.

"I look up to you snow. I love the fact if you want to achieve something you don't give up."

"When I was young my parent died in a horrible accident, I was raised by my grandmother. She past away many years ago."

"Snow. All I have is you. You are the reason why I'm still…"

"Here."

I brought the towel up to her belly and started scrubbing. Soon all the dust came off so she slivered out of the tub so I can dry her.

"…snow I think it's pretty clear now that…" I hesitated.

"Serperior?" She asked.

"I should have told you this a long time ago."

"Serr…" she queried.

"I-I'm not your real father."

She didn't seem surprised. It was blindly obvious. I moved the blow drier to each of her leaves.

"On a winter like this I found you. Your mother was already gone and your father still fighting. He kept you warm before I came alone." I continued.

"Not before long I found you, he perished with the snow."

"I could have saved him. I-I…should have borrowed that pokeball, I wished I had a second chance to save your father. You could have had a family."

She was silenced. Her red eyes started to tear up.

"I'm sorry snow"

"Serp-p-perior." She cried.

I hugged her tightly, letting the sorrow out the flood gates. There are three tastes in this world sweet, sour and bitter. To understand sour you must understand what's sweet and to understand sour you must understand bitter. Life is full of obstacles and that is the beauty of all tastes.

"It's okay. I'll always be here, I won't leave you."

A feeling came rushing towards my head. It was a sign, a message. I was being called

"You may…" A voiced echoed.

I got up and ran down stairs. Pain rushed along my spine, my head began to ache and breathing became exhausting. Something or someone was summoning me.

"I need air!" I gasped.

What was happening to me, I've seen to lost control of everything.

Leaning against the wall I opened the front door. My body dropped onto the snowy pavement.

"No…it can't be." I panted.

My vision became grey.

"MATTHEW!" I punched the ground letting out a yell.

I closed my eyes waiting for a response. There was a bright light then a flash.

"Hey. Wake up!"

"Wha…what's going on."

I shock my head with my eyes closed.

"Snap out of it!"

I opened my eyes and was greeted with a person. Johnson.

"Where am I? There is no possible way that I could have ended on a work shift."

"Your on duty you twat. This is why you don't nap during work." Johnson sighed.

"But I was just."

"But you was just in your dream. Yes I get it." Johnson interrupted.

I don't understand if it was another Matthews tricks but I doubt it. There is no possible way we could meet again.

We where in Johnson's little outpost, a blizzard was going on outside. I looked into a mirror that Johnson had on his desk.

"What happened." I thought.

It was a younger version on me. It was my 30 year old mind in my teenage body. I'm not sure what was going on, everything felt so familiar.

Like it all happened.

"I've got a distress call that some villager got lost in the southern forest. I'm going to you to take care of it."

"Sure. Wait. Shouldn't the rescue team be doing that."

"They are. They just need a helping hand, Erick, Thomas and Jaycob are scouting out the east side."

"Fine I'll go, where is this southern forests." I muttered as I zipped up my winter coat.

"It's near the great blaze. You know. The tourist attraction with the flowers in the summer."

Everything sprung into place. An important piece of the puzzle was finally found.

"What's the date and time." I interrupted.

"November 16th, 3:27."

A memory zapped me. The date I found snow. I was early. If a pokeball can save snows father, who knows what can change.

"Johnson. Can I borrow your pokeball."

"Mate. Catching Pokemon is the worst idea right now."

"JUST GIVE IT TO ME!"

"Okay okay. Calm down." He gasped as he handed me the ball.

Without another word I snatched the ball off his hand and sprinted out the door.

"Aren't you going to say a thank you." He yelled as I ran off into the forest.

My legs sank into the thick snow but I still sprinted. The snow is withering away life, every second has to count.

The great forest was huge everything was the same. Snow kept slashing against my face like knifes.

"I won't let you die, not on my watch, not a second time."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Forward**

 _ ***If you skipped any chapters, go back and read them. Don't prentend that I don't know, it's better for the story plot.***_

I sprinted through the dense snow with the blizzards disapproval of my progress. Ice and snow started to latch onto my face and neck. I searched myself for my scarf.

"DAMIT!" I screamed.

I left the scarf back in the cabin. It was too late to turn back so I rolled without it. Soon the blizzard reached its peak, it was impossible to even see a meter in front you. The forest became more and more open the more forward I walked and soon I was in a open field. I looked around to spot to any signs of life.

"Anyone?! Hello?" I yelled as I wiped the ice and snow off my cheeks.

Not even an echo was heard.

I started to shiver, more than half of my body wasn't in proper winter gear. My legs and feet started to go numb. I stumbled around trying to find the serperior but luck wasn't on my side this time.

Then I heard a faint noise.

"Serrrr…."

I ran towards that direction and soon I found the creatures.

"It's okay, you be out of this soon." I informed.

I was late enough that the mother has died but early enough to see the father alive. Snow Flake was still under him so I pulled her out and tucked her in my coat. I reached down to my pocket and pulled out the pokeball but instead I took a good glance at my hands. It was covered in a red liquid. I gave it a sniff and immediately understood what it was.

Blood.

I took at closer look at the serperior. It was wounded.

"What the hell." I whispered to myself.

"Serperiorrr…" He gestured.

The blood kept flowing along the snow bleaching it red. I tried to stop the bleeding.

"Serperior!" He screamed as he pointed with his vine.

I didn't understand his gestures until I heard a voice.

"You don't give up, don't you."

I turned around and in front of me was a tall figure. A tall green figure holding a red icicle.

I stood up.

"No matter what you do…they're hopeless." Matthew laughed.

"What did you do?"

"I wounded him, I'll make sure he doesn't survive."

"You-you bastard." I stuttered as I took a step back.

"Now it's your turn." He threatened while wailing the icicle.

I took off my coat and wrapped Snow Flake in it and placed her on the ground.

"How does any of this achieve anything?!" I screamed while lifting my fists.

"You don't get it don't you?"

"There is nothing you can do to save them, no matter how hard you try you'll change nothing. You must learn to accept the fact."

He took a step towards me. I prepared myself for a strike then my knees collapsed. Fatigue overwhelmed my body.

"I'm a spirit. We live in the 6th dimension, what ever we think becomes a reality. I hope you would always stay strong but sometimes you must loose this war."

He walked closer while twirling the icicle in his vine. I tried to move and reach for the pokeball in my pocket but I was left kneeling there.

"A pokeball wouldn't work on a spirit, let it all go."

"So-n of-f a b-bitch." I stuttered.

Matthew arrived in front of me. He stared down at me.

"You imbecile, I'll won't even bother to reason with you now."

"I-I can still save him, why-why do you…"

Matthew gave a sigh.

"I didn't want to conclude to this." He proposed.

Matthew lifted his vine holding the icicle.

"Let-let me go!" I cried.

Tears ran down my face and dripped onto the snow, freezing in an instant.

"I just want to do something right! I don't want her to lose a family! You're a bloody monster!"

"Sometimes you must learn to forgive yourself, there is no right or wrong. It's what the world perceives." Matthew replied.

I sobbed realising how weak I was. Courage gave kiss and persuaded me there was no point in fighting as the consequences can not be avoided.

"So be it." I closed my eyes.

Fighting was hopeless, Matthews wrath overwhelmed me. If death is his entertainment then what is his occupation.

I repaired myself for a shank, stab or a slice on the neck.

Nothing happened instead there was a bright flash then a bang.

"You have my blessing." Matthews voice echoed.

I'm was not sure if Matthew was an imagination or I'm going insane. Does any of his actions have any significance? Was he try trying to help me? It'll remain a mystery, I hope not.

"Son of a…" I mumbled as I opened my eyes.

I was in a dark room, my bed room, probably near midnight. The curtains where open and I could see the night sky perfectly. Little glittering sparks hanging above the clouds.

Then I felt a switch next to me. I swan my head around and was greeted with two floating red eyes.

"AHH, DEMON! KILL IT WITH FIRE!" I screamed.

"Serperior?" Snow Flaked tilted her head.

"Thank the stars it's you. You nearly have me a heart attack." I laughed.

Apparently she was sleeping by me, keeping a close eye.

I laid back on the bed.

"Thanks for carrying me back."

"Serperior!" Snow smiled.

We lay in silence, side by side, staring at the ceiling.

"Hey, Christmas is tomorrow you want anything?"

She leaned over and kissed me.

"Serperi…or."

"So…you want me…as a gift." I guessed

Snow Flake rolled her eyes.

"You want me to start yoga?"

"Serrrr…."

"You want me to do the try dub step?"

"Serrrr…."

"Become the president?"

"Start world war 3?"

"Take you out to the pokecentre?"

"Serperi…" Snow gestured.

"Take you out to a restaurant."

"Serperior…"

"But I thought you snakes don't have to eat most of the time. You know, because you can conduct a special photosynthesis from the sun."

Snow Flake slithered onto my chest and hissed.

"You…want me to…take you out…on a date?"

She nodded faintly, wanting more from my answer.

"You want me to do it…now." I gulped.

She gave a devilish smile while twisting her tongue.

"Sssss..."

To be concluded.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Blue**

 _ ***If you skipped any chapters, go back and read them. Don't prentend that I don't know, it's better for the story plot.***_

Snow Flake leaned onto my chest facing the ceiling. She inched around making herself comfortable before latching out her vine trying to make off my shirt.

"Ummm…" I hesitated.

"I don't think we should be…doing this." I murmured while taking my shirt off.

She wiggled a bit, still facing the ceiling. Her vines redirected along her thin body both sliding along tail. She flinched for a second before leaning her head harder against me with her mouth wide open and eyes shut closed. Caring little about anything else she continued, waiting for my favour, wanting to seduce me.

"Sa…see…rperior." She moaned gently.

I laid there scratching my head.

"Fine, you win. I'll comply to your wishes." I sighed.

My hands raised up to her chest feeling her soft warm body, slowly they guilded themselves lower and lower.

"This proves nothing. And I have a rule, that is, I'm not going to put it in." I implored.

I stroke her cheeks and kissed her on the lips while the other hand continued its descent. Our lips moved in unison and our tongues twirled in motion. Snow Flake was in a daze only caring how good the kissing felt, she lost track of my hand.

My hand ran down her body, passing the leaves, ferns and the golden patterns.

Snow didn't fight, she laid there with a smile. The prize that was claimed today shall never be forgotten.

I truly do love Snow Flake, I really do.

A leap was made and I reached for her.

"Serr!" She squeaked.

"Are you okay?"

Snow nodded.

I manoeuvre hand my her soft stud, feeling everything everywhere. Her softness was indescribable, every inch further drenched my hand while getting tighter and tighter. I stopped and brought the 5th sense inaction. My tongue let itself out, I gave a suckle before lifting it up across her body to the neck and down again.

"Serperior!" She moaned with her mouth wide open.

I repeated the steps and on the last rotation I noticed something shocking.

When I licked up to her neck I spotted a thin unnoticeable blue line.

That birth mark.

I immediately stopped.

"What the tooting heck is that!" I yelled.

Snow was alarmed by my reaction.

"Snow slap me across the face as hard as you can." I demanded.

She let out her vines and whipped me at max velocity.

"Ouch! Not too hard!"

"Serperior…" She apologised.

I tilted her head to check for the mark.

"So I'm not dreaming." I whispered.

I stared at Snow Flake, she stared back. A bit puzzled what was going on.

Everything snapped into place.

"Snow, when I passed out I meet your father."

"Ser…perior." She laughed.

I allowed her to quiet down to let her know I'm serious. Dead serious.

"Your fathers name was Matthew and your mother was Natily."

"How do I know that Matthews your father?" I questioned myself.

"You two have the exact same birth mark, that blue line."

Snow was left speechless. It's up to her to believe it. I sat there in silence to allow it to sink it.

I didn't want to feel alone to I kissed her. She had lost everything like I did but now we have each other.

"I'm sure they are proud of you, you'll never be alone."

I guess we are strengthening our relationship, it may seem strange to some. If you have a lover in this world there is nothing you can't accomplish. If failure comes, learn from your mistakes and forgive yourself. Sometimes hard thing must be let go, continue your life don't let a barrier stop you.

"Crap! Matthews is going to kill me after this." I thought to myself as I continued to finish my business with Snow Flake.

"I can't wait till we meet again." His voice echoed through my head.

"Oh crap."

 _ **Hey! Surprised that you got this far. You must be really bored or it was my awesome pat on the back story. You know you can be doing something else right now like studying, cooking, drawing, asking out that guy or girl you've always liked or something like that. Go! Do those thing now. Still here? This is the end of line for this story. Maybe I'll reconsider sometime in the future. If you have any suggestions let me now. Remember this: I can't promise anything. Mainly because I rarely stick to it.**_

 _ **P.S There was a lot of changes made to the plot. The story could have turned out very different but I just simply picked route one. That doesn't mean I'll write out all the routes!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_***If you skipped any chapters, go back and read them. Don't prentend that I don't know, it's better for the story plot.***_

 **"...we will meet again..."**

It was Christmas morning, there was a small blizzard going on outside so I dressed snow flake in some winter gear. A brown winter coat and a pair of ear muffs, snakes don't like the cold. While I was making breakfast for us I heard a knock on the door.

"Snow, can you please get the door? I'm kinda busy here." I asked.

Snow Flake slivered over to the front door and unlocked it, I don't know what happened next but it sounds like two pokemon were chatting.

Eventually, I got curious what was happening so I decide to check for myself. As I walked to the front door I saw Snow Flake chatting to a post man. Strange, the postal isn't suppose to be working on public holidays. He was wearing his employment uniform, quite short for a man, I couldn't figure out what was going on until I took a good look at the post man. What I saw gave me a shock, my mouth dropped open in fear and cold sweat poured out every inch of my body.

That snake without an arm.

"Ahh, there he is. There is a package for you." Matthew greeted.

"Umm...h-h-how...did-did you..." I stuttered. Snow Flake started at me, she was confused on my reaction.

"Please sign here." He said as he hands me a clipboard and pen.

"B-but, I didn't order anything...how-how is it even possible that you..."

"Here at our postal service, we make the impossible...possible." Matthew stated.

"Ahhh Snow, I think you should go back inside. It's getting cold, I'll talk to this post man about this order." I suggested.

Snow Flake rolled her eyes then silvered inside, shutting the door leaving Matthew and I outside.

"So...my disguise was blown." Matthew started as he rips off his coat. With a flick of his finger he evolved into a serperior then a grey fedora and trench appeared on his body. Matthew was looking down at me giving a good stare

"How did you even?" I gulped. "Am I dreaming?"

"Of course you're not twat. There is a reason why I wanted to see you..."

"If you come to kill me...I'm sorry." I interrupted.

In a blink of an eye, Matthew wrapped around me before tightening hard.

"Ahhhh!" I screamed.

"I would not hesitate to kill anyone, not even you...You little rat, don't pretend that you're innocent, mingling with my daughter." He threatened.

As he tightened and tightened I began to loose my breath, once again I was being choked to death by the same snake. The out of the blue a vine whip thrashed across Matthews cheek leaving a straight cut.

"Son of a..." Matthew filched as he untangled himself leaving me on the cold hard concrete gasping. He backed off a few "steps".

"Ssserperior!" Snow Flake hissed.

"Eh...how cute." Matthew laughed as he wipes off the blood on his cheeks. As he wiped, the flesh weaved itself back together, not even a scare left behind.

Matthew devolved himself into a snivy (without an arm) and started to run at the larger snake. Snow Flake uncoiled both of her whips started swiping away trying to land a hit on the small creature as it runs closer and closer.

Then Matthew jumped, flying over her head before latching one of his vine whips around Snow Flake's neck riding her like a horse.

"Come on! Scream for me!" Matthew taunted as he tightens the "latch" bringing Snow Flake chin first onto the ground.

"SERRYA!" Snow creamed in pain as she rolls around trying to get him off.

I watched her scream as Matthew tightens his vine more and more, drop of tears started to pour out as she continues to struggle. Ruthless bastard, he didn't hold back to anything not even killing his own daughter. I clenched my fists trying to get up on my feet. Snow Flakes struggle began to slow down, her screams became yelps and tears flooded down her eyes as the lace became tighter and tighter. My heart started to panic and my calm breaths became violent. Soon her yelps decayed into little shrieks, Matthew continues with a devilish smile, Snow flakes tears dripped down her neck and onto the ground as she continues to shriek.

I felt so helpless and watched, tears started to flood my eyes as Snow screamed on. Rage blazed throughout me but no matter how strong or brave I am, you can't beat something that is dead.

"STOP!" I yelled as I drag myself off the floor. "YOU WANT ME DEAD NOT HER, KEEP SNOW OUT OF THIS."

Matthew ignored me as continued.

"STOP IT! COME AND HURT ME INSTEAD!"

"Hurting your 'precious' little girl IS the best way to hurt you." Matthew replied as he tightens the coil even more, making Snow scream.

"Stop it! Is this what you want?! To kill us all after what you did for good!" I scream.

I didn't know how I managed to convince him but he paused then stopped.

"...actually you're right. Thanks for reminding me." Matthew said as he uncoils his vine whip and jumps of Snow Flake. "I still very much like to kill you but there are somethings I would like to accomplish first."

As he finished, he flicked his finger transforming himself back into a servine, his trench coat and fedora changing in size with him.

I sprinted to Snow Flake, who was lying half dead on the pavement.

"Serrr..." She weeped as hugged her, our tears ran down our cheeks knowing how easily the candle of light can be blown out. There was a giant dark purple bruise around her neck, Matthew didn't 'go easy'.

"It's okay, I will always be with you." I said while stroking her cheeks.

Matthew walked up to me and hopped around my neck like I was wearing a scarf.

He leaned close to my ear and whispered. "One word who I am to anyone, including my own daughter and I will have you dead before you know it."

"...then how do I 'reference' you. Since Snow already knows your first name." I gulped.

"Call me...Blyth, my last name." Matthew hopped off my neck as he finished, he handed me a some sort of spraying container.

"What's this?"

"Max potion, what you humans call it. Spray it over any wounds or bruises, it will take 30 seconds or 2 hours to heal depending on the severalty."

"Did you just...pull stuff out from thin air?" I asked as I sprayed the potion around Snow's neck.

"No, I had it in my pocket. I still have many things yet to explain but now isn't a good time."

Snow Flake hissed at Matthew to show agression.

"For future references..." Matthew said. "DON'T get on my bad side. I have a...very strange temper."

Snow Flake hissed at Matthew again.

"...you forgot your package." Matthew started as he hands me the a cardboard box. "...open it."

I didn't hesitate, when it comes to things like this a single mistake can cost your life. Inside the packing I found myself with a little plastic black box, on it read "Universal bud translator. Made in Unova, a product of Element Link CORP 2017."

"2017...that's nearly twenty five years from now." I noted.

As I stuffed the earpiece down my ear Snow Flake crawled up the pavement floor and started to hiss "some gibberish" at Matthew.

"...you are lucky that I'm not in the mood to fight, otherwise I'll have you made into a leather belt!" Snow Flake barked.

"What the heck! Since when did you learn how to speak." I fretted.

"The piece of technology that you're wearing translates 5 major languages into English with precision. They are Chinese, French, German, Russian and 'Pokemon'." Matthew replied. "...now would you kindly tell our lady friend to shut up."

"Snow I think you should...calm down."

"Would someone stand up for me! I just saved your life...just because he gave you a free translator to hear us creatures speak doesn't mean anything!...he nearly killed me."

"Enough! I don't have much time. Within and hour an old Lucario and his friend will come by to visit. I arranged this meeting with the help of my assistant 'Angelica'." Matthew interrupted. "Say hi for me Ang!"

"Hey." A female voice echoed.

"Before I go..." Matthew said as he walked up to Snow Flake. With one leap he hopped as high as possibly can and hugged Snow with one arm. "I'm sorry Vaeliph, forgive me."

Snow was confused but accept his apology.

Matthew broke the hug and started to walked through the snow covered lawn and onto the side walk.

"Oh, yeh. The Lucario's friend that you will be meeting is my son." Matthews voice echoed as he vanished with the snow.

"What a strange servine." Snow Flake finished.


End file.
